


Forbidden Fruit

by VampireGRose



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGRose/pseuds/VampireGRose
Summary: After defeating Gon in a fight, Gon tells Hisoka to finish the job, but Hisoka is ready to taste the forbidden fruit.





	1. Forbidden Tasting

_How many times have we been here_? he wondered. _How many times have I stood across from this monster? How many times has my body told me that it won’t be able to withstand more abuse?_

  
Gon’s heartbeat lurched, and he tried to subdue it by breathing deeply. But even though his mind urged his body to relax, his body wouldn’t listen. It felt as if his body had become another entity altogether. His mind told him to run, but his body had become frozen. The only adversary that had ever come close to giving him this feeling of dread was Pitou—another good reason to be afraid.

  
A person he knew all too well stood several lengths before him. The person stood a head taller than him with eyes of a beast. The familiar smile that crept up his opponent’s face sent shivers down Gon’s spine. It had been a long time coming, and every time before now they had met, his adversary promised to face him when the time was appropriate for both of them—when Gon had achieved enough power and notoriety.

  
The two had met in Gon’s early pre-teen days at the Hunter Exam. A selection of fighters gathered together to win the title of Hunter. Some competitors died in the process while others gave into their own fears or fatigue. But Gon had been one of the few who passed, though using unorthodox means (to this day he still didn’t believe his win was justified).

  
Gon watched his opponent take a few steps forward. He took a few steps back in response. Even after six years, it still felt like the first time. His body shook, threatening to fall apart. His willpower remained the only thing capable of keeping him afloat. He needed his willpower for this fight. After all, he was fighting for his life. And this time, Gon knew he had reached the age where his adversary could feel confident slaying him.

  
“Gon,” the voice came out smooth and soft, almost tranquil.

  
To someone else, it could have lulled him to sleep. But to Gon, the voice sent his blood pumping through him so fast, his cheeks and ears flushed red. His heart fluttered, preparing for the inevitable worst. Sweat permeated his forehead, and he wiped it away with the heel of his hand.

  
“It’s been too long.” His adversary smiled.

  
Gon didn’t want to say the name. Just the thought of the name rolling off his tongue made him ill. The name was poisonous. Even the sound of it may stop his heart. If only he hadn’t been so blasé about his current mission. If only he thought things through. If only he listened to Killua.

  
His mission had taken him far west, across the mainland. According to reports, an oasis sat somewhere out here that could cure those who’s Nen had been stunted or severed somehow. In his fight against Pitou more than four years ago, Gon had risked his own life to avenge the death of his friend and mentor Kite. Had Killua not found him and brought him back, he wouldn’t even be standing here, let alone breathing. Sadly, he couldn’t restore Gon’s Nen.

  
Gon owed much to his best friend, but Killua had also warned him about the west. Without his Nen to assist him, Gon would need to learn how to survive, not fight—survive. Killua mentioned he’d been forced to perform assassinations in these parts, and he never liked committing them here. There was something different about this part of the world than the rest. Something that even a trained and elite assassin like Killua shuddered about when reminiscing.

  
“It’s the worst kind of place,” Killua had said. “If you go, you’re inviting Death to your doorstep. Stay clear of it.”

  
Despite the warning, Gon wasn’t the best listener. Asking to stay clear of somewhere infested with danger was like asking a child to stay clear of candy. Once you have had a taste, you want to go back for more until there’s nothing left. Gon no longer resembled a child, but the childish curiosity would always find its way back into him somehow. This was one of those times, and now he had to confront the consequences for his poor judgment.

  
The consequence this time happened to be Hisoka.

  
Gon clenched his hands into fists. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. _Don’t show weakness. If you show weakness, you’re dead._

  
“Aren’t you going to say hello?” Hisoka asked, raising a brow. “I thought you’d be happy to see an old friend.”

  
“Friend?” Gon nearly scoffed. “We’re not friends.”

  
“No?” Hisoka cocked his head to the side as if in shock. His yellow eyes glimmered in the light. “Then what would you call us?”

  
Gon licked his lips. If he said they’re enemies, that may give Hisoka an excuse to attack him first. And without his Nen, Gon would have to depend entirely on his instincts and natural strength, which may very well not help him at all. Nen was the essence of all good fighters. Nobody who risked such high-end missions could survive for long if they didn’t have their main power source. Gon should have called himself lucky to even be standing here. His main reason for making it this far had been dumb luck.

  
“I wouldn’t call us enemies, not the traditional kind,” Gon replied, steadying his voice. “We may have fought in the past, but we’ve never been in each other’s ways.”

  
“Oh? That’s true,” Hisoka said and tapped his finger on his chin. “Would that make us frienemies?”

  
“I don’t know,” Gon said between gritted teeth.

  
Hisoka took a few more steps forward, and Gon remained paralyzed. The red-haired man surveyed the local forest and fauna, perhaps wondering if Gon had brought his entourage with him. His eyes fell back to the teen. “I’ve always liked you, Gon. What would it take for us to become friends?” His smile became mocking.

  
It almost sounded amusing the way he said it. Hisoka would rather murder innocents than play nice. That had been his prerogative ever since Gon could remember. Gon knew never to trust Hisoka’s word. With everything the redhead said there always came a catch.

  
But above all Gon wanted to survive. A wrong answer would see his head removed from his shoulders. And he had reached the age where Hisoka may not have the patience to let him go. “What do you have to offer?”

  
A chuckle escaped Hisoka’s throat that made Gon’s heart stutter. “I have a few ideas. Here’s one: if I defeat you in a fight.”

  
Gon didn’t want to ask, but he knew if he didn’t, Hisoka might not go easy on him. “By defeat, do you mean kill?”

  
“Oh, Gon, haven’t you learned from your time in the Hunter Exam and Greed Island? When you fight, you are always fighting to survive.”

  
He plucked the word right out from Gon’s head. _Don’t tell me he knows how to read minds now?_ Gon shook his head. _No, that’s impossible._

  
“Well? Do we have an agreement?”

  
“What do I get in return?” Gon asked, even though asking seemed pointless. As if he could win without his Nen. Should he just outright tell Hisoka the truth? Or would that give Hisoka even more of a reason to kill him because Gon could no longer keep him entertained?

  
“Your life, of course.”

  
Gon steadied his breathing and got into a fighting position. Running away would have been feeble. There’s nothing he could do but fight. He wished he had said goodbye to Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio one last time.

  
He watched the clown’s knees bend and the rest followed in a blur.

* * *

One minute? Two minutes? Three? It didn’t matter how long the fight lasted. He had lost. Gon tasted metal in his mouth and swallowed it like water. His body wouldn’t move from the cold ground. All he could do was stare up at the sky and hope the end would come soon.

  
Hisoka loomed over him. “Did you lose your Nen?” There was a hint of disappointment in his tone. The intensity and blood-thirst in his eyes weakened. “Now I understand why you’re out here alone. Were you too embarrassed to bring your friends with you?”

  
Gon opened his mouth to confess but shut it at the last second. Tears started to form in his eyes. He fought them back. “Just…do it.”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Just end it,” Gon gasped. His chest felt heavy. It hurt to breathe. “That’s why you’re here, right? I can’t entertain you anymore. Just get it over with.”

  
Hisoka’s brow rose, and he bent down to the teen’s level. “Are my ears mishearing things? Are you asking to die, Gon? By _my_ hand?”

  
Gon curled his mouth into a mocking smile. “Why the hesitation? That’s what you want, _huh_?”

 

Hisoka watched him for the longest time. His face remained neutral, almost unreadable. Gon’s vision began to darken. His body had had enough. It needed rest. At least he’d die in his sleep. His eyes closed.

* * *

When they reopened, he lied on a bed made of clean sheets. The room he lied in was dark except a blue night light in the corner. The door had been left creaked open. Gon attempted to sit up and leave to no avail. Something cold coiled around each wrist and ankle. He jerked his limbs, and the cold material seemed to tighten around his flesh.

  
Handcuffs.

  
Gon surveyed his body, even in the dim light he knew he had been stripped naked. His legs had been spread eagle, as had his arms. If this was hell, someone needed to throw him into the fire as soon as possible. He’d rather burn alive than remain in this embarrassing state.

  
Something moved beyond the door. Gon watched the shadow for a time before the door opened farther. His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped.

  
“Hisoka.” His spine chilled, as if it already had an inkling of what to expect. Gon didn’t want to believe even a mass murderer like Hisoka would do this to him, but he also shouldn’t have let his naivety lead him into a trap set up by the red-haired demon. “What…what the fu—”

  
“Hello, Gon,” Hisoka said in a voice that made Gon visualize a snake slithering through tall grass. “How are you feeling?”

  
“How am I feeling? What the fuck is this?” Gon jerked his body again, hoping to somehow escape his confinement. But the handcuffs proved stronger than his natural strength.

  
“This?” Hisoka teased. “Why, _this_ is a bed.”

  
“I’m serious, you bastard. Let me go.”

  
“Is that how you treat your savior?”

  
Gon furrowed his brow. “What the hell are you talking about? I told you to kill me. Why didn’t you just kill me?”

  
“Because you’re more valuable to me alive than dead.” Hisoka sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned in close. The smell of strawberries filled Gon’s nose. “You’ve lost your Nen, haven’t you?”

  
Gon flinched.

  
“The same happened to Chrollo, but he figured out a way to get it back.”

  
“How?” Gon asked, given his state, he feared the answer.

  
Hisoka’s mouth curved into a crooked smile. “I’ll tell you if you behave yourself.”

  
Behave himself? How the hell could he misbehave himself? Two good reasons blocked his chances: One, he had been handcuffed to a bed. And two, he had the most bloodthirsty, sociopathic murderer he’d ever known hovered over him. Escape was impossible and inadvisable.

  
“What do you want from me?” Gon forced out.

  
“Isn’t it obvious, Gon?”

  
A chill ran down his spine. The handcuffs. His nakedness. Hisoka. Gon. Gon. Hisoka. Bedroom. _Handcuffs_. His heart pounded, and his chest tightened upon his epiphany.

  
“Hisoka…you don’t mean…” His name took on a new meaning. Not just a reminder of death but a reminder of something seemingly far worse yet to come. The dryness in Gon’s throat intensified. Then he started shaking his head. “No, no, no. Kill me. Just _fucking_ kill me!”

  
Hisoka’s eyes dulled, and his mouth turned downward. “No.”

  
It was perhaps the most serious Hisoka had sounded ever. Not a hint of sarcasm or wit. Straight-laced professional. Almost like he were sitting in an interview.

  
“Please,” Gon begged. “Not that.” To think he’d resort to begging. Something his past self could never contemplate doing. Younger Gon would have hated what he’d grown into—a weak, scared little man.

  
“Let me ask you this to ease your worry, Gon,” Hisoka began, fingering the lines between Gon’s abs and making the teen tense. “Would you rather consent to this and get the answer you desire while also enjoying yourself? Or would you rather not consent and never get your answer and be left a broken pile of meat?”

  
The answer he spoke of was how Chrollo managed to revive his Nen. Something Gon had spent that last four years attempting to replicate. His only lead had brought him into the dreaded west, which left him clueless, alone and now here, imprisoned. Hisoka wasn’t one to trust, but he was also not one to lead Gon astray. In the past, he had been the indirect reason for how Gon developed his Nen. Strange, but Gon owed the red-haired demon in more ways than he could count—even if Hisoka’s plan had always been to kill him, or, in this case, break him.

  
“Well?” Hisoka said, a flicker of impatience in his tone. “Which is it?”

  
Gon closed his eyes and sent an apology to his friends Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio. He asked for their forgiveness and hoped he’d never see them in person again. Should he survive this, he wouldn’t be the same. He wouldn’t be able to stand on the same ground as them. He wouldn’t be their friend anymore.

  
The desire to find his answer finally pushed the words from his mouth. “Okay,” he said between clenched teeth. His wrists and ankles started to ache. “I’ll do it. Just make it quick.”

  
Hisoka grinned and chortled. “Good choice. But it won’t be quick. I’m going to make sure we both enjoy this night.” He leaned in close again, their faces barely inches apart. “You’re never going to forget this night, Gon. I’ll make sure of that.” The redhead leaned back and pulled something out from his pocket. The black piece of clothing didn’t look like anything until he unfolded it and stretched it out.

  
A blindfold.

  
He wrapped it around Gon’s eyes, shutting the visible world off like a light.

  
“I’m going to make it so every time you close your eyes, every time your see darkness, you think of tonight,” Hisoka purred. “Your body will be the only witness.” His finger returned to the teen’s abdomen and trailed down to reach between his thighs. “Especially this.” His fingers curled around the flaccid organ.

  
Gon panicked but kept his voice subdued.

  
His long fingernails began stroking it, causing all the heat in Gon’s face to drain and flow down south. He started becoming hard.

  
“Let’s both enjoy ourselves, Gon.”

  
After a beat, something wet and warm tickled his manhood. Gon bit down on the inside of his gum until it bled. His throat threatened to release a moan. God, if he dared do that, he’d never forgive himself.

  
Each flick of the warm wetness caused his erection to grow. Gon held his tongue and his voice, but not every part of his body could listen to him. Any man would agree that the one place impossible to control would be their member. It was the one place that had no sense of loyalty. And the more the wetness teased him; the great chance his body had of betraying him.

  
Numbness formed in his loins and expanded out to his thighs, his legs and his feet. His head felt light, like he was floating through clouds. He didn’t want to admit it, but he’d never felt this _good_ before in his life.

  
The hot wetness left him, and he thought that would be the end. An ambivalent sigh released through his nose. But, all of a sudden, the wetness came back in full force. Now something wrapped around his entire shaft and sunk down to the hilt. The tingling feeling he felt earlier evolved into an electric current of pleasure that sent waves of ecstasy through him.

  
Gon gasped, arched his back and shuddered. He couldn’t control himself this time. The moan escaped him and, with it, all the energy his body had been withholding. He released his essence into the hot covering around his erection in several short bursts. Drool slid down the side of his cheek. Any pride he had left had been taken from him, expelled within the last burst of his bodily fluid.

  
The wet warmth released his shaft, and he felt a greedy grin creep up Hisoka’s face. “The fruit has ripened down here.”

  
“Fucking sick perverted asshole bastard,” Gon threw every cursed word he could imagine at his adversary. His adoptive mother, Mito, would have been appalled. The amount of vulgarity he had picked up during his time traveling would have given her a heart attack.

  
The bed shifted, and Gon caught the strong scent of strawberries. Enough to make his mouth salivate. But his mind told him otherwise. A thumb wiped the drool off his cheek. “Gon,” came Hisoka’s voice, and Gon jolted, making the handcuffs clank against the bedframe. Hisoka cooed right into his ear, “I’m so proud of you.”

  
“Fuck you,” he hissed.

  
“Hmm, I don’t think that’s possible in your state. However, I’d be obliged to do the same to you. After all,”—a finger skimmed him from his collarbone down to his navel—“your face is no cuter angry than when you’re cumming.”

  
Gon had done the exact opposite of what he intended—he had invited Hisoka to fuck him. Heat slowly started sinking back to his neck and face. His heart fluttered as fast as a hummingbird’s wings. A desire to fall into cardiac arrest from all this crossed his mind. It seemed promising, given his state, but he discarded the thought when the fingers wrap around his shaft again.

  
They start moving one at a time, adding a digit every few breaths. The first, most definitely the thumb, rubbed the head, the most sensitive area. The next finger massaged just underneath, and the third underneath the second, and the fourth underneath the third and the pinky finishing at the bottom. All fingers made swift work of him. His loins pulsed, and blood filled up inside, finding every niche available.

  
Biting his gums kept Gon from losing the last ounce of his rational mind that he had. His dignity and pride had already succumbed to Hisoka’s hands and mouth. Now all that remained was Gon’s sanity.

  
The deft hand left his erection, and he took that window of opportunity to breath in through his nose and expel any poisonous thoughts that kept threatening to kidnap his mind.

  
“Gon,” Hisoka said. His voice alone sent a shiver through the teen. To think a voice could have such a hold over him. “Have you ever pleasured yourself down here?”

  
Gon sensed it was more of a question than a term of endearment. Of course, as any teenage boy would agree, there are nights where a man must take care of himself. Brothels had been an option, but Gon never visited one out of both concern for his status as a Hunter and because he would never be able to face Killua afterward. Plus self-service came free of charge.

  
“Well?” Hisoka insisted.

  
“Yes,” he breathed. “I do.”

  
“Even down _here_?”

  
Something cold touched the rim of his ass. Gon jumped. Digging the soles of his feet into the mattress, he tried to push away from the cold object. It pursued him, and, at some point, he couldn’t avoid it. It pressed against him and started inserting itself inside.

  
“S-s- _staaaahup_!” he nearly wailed.

  
Surprising enough, the coldness obeyed.

  
“Too tight,” Hisoka said. “Hold on.”

  
A moment later, Gon felt something new touch him. It was smaller and more flexible. A finger. He arched his back as it entered and wiggled around inside of him, causing a wet sound to form. Then another finger joined it. Gon gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to give into euphoria. A third finger threatened to send him over the edge.

  
His body lurched.

  
“Ah, there it is,” Hisoka said beneath a chortle.

  
He rubbed his fingers against Gon’s prostate, sending shockwave after shockwave through the teen. Gon couldn’t control his body. He couldn’t deny his body this kind of pleasure. How weak he had become. How feebleminded. How pathetic. But his frustration in himself became marred by how good he felt. It was impossible to hold himself back. A loud moan released from him, and he felt hot spurts of cum across his face and chest. Thank God, he couldn’t see what he had been reduced to.

  
He felt Hisoka’s wicked smile. “How lewd.” Hisoka removed his fingers and pressed the coldness back to Gon’s entrance. It slipped in much easier this time. With a click of a button, the vibrator started buzzing against Gon’s prostate, melting his already jellified insides.

  
“ _Ahh….mhmm…uhh…nnh_!”

  
Gon felt another orgasm rise up, but it came from another part of him. His loins tightened and released. This level of bliss had never been experience before. Not all the delicious food or vigorous training in the world could compare to this feeling.

  
“Do it,” Gon gasped. “Please.”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“I…do it. Just do it. I give up.”

  
“Gon, I thought you were stronger than this.” Hisoka almost sounded disappointed.

  
The words panged him, but Gon couldn’t deny their truth. What would Killua have thought if he saw him in this sorry state? _No_ , Gon thought. _Killua will never know about this. No chance in hell._

  
“I told you that you could do whatever you want,” Gon reasoned. “You’ve already broken me.”

  
Silence wedged between them.

  
“I won’t do it,” Hisoka finally said, removing the vibrator. “Not tonight. I want us to end on a good note. I want us to be friends, Gon.”

  
Gon shook his head in disbelief. “Why?”

  
“Because I think we could produce a symbiotic relationship. You come to me for information, and I ask you for your body in return. But I won’t take your body in full until you’ve reawakened your Nen.”

  
He almost sounded like a reasonable human. Gon couldn’t fathom that these word came from Hisoka’s mouth. But they did.

  
The bed shifted, and Hisoka wiped cum off Gon’s chest and face. “Besides,” he whispered, “when I fuck you, Gon, I want to fuck you at your most powerful.” Those words alone snapped Gon back to reality. This was in fact Hisoka speaking.

  
A wave of exhaustion overcame him. The blindfold only added to Gon’s lethargy.

  
“Go on. I’ll let you sleep.”

 

And so Gon slept.

* * *

 

When he came to, the handcuffs around Gon’s limbs had been removed, as had the blindfold. No trace of last night remained in the room. He sat up, naked underneath the blankets, and found a fresh pair of clothes folded on a chair in the corner of the bedroom. A sharp pain hit his lower back. The one reminder that last night had not in fact been a dream like he’d hoped. Grunting a bit, Gon pulled the sheets off and dressed himself. Entering the adjacent room, he noticed a plate of breakfast—eggs, toast, sausage, and orange juice—sitting on a glass table. Next to the breakfast rested a note written in red ink.

 

_Gon,_

  
_Thank you for last night. I hope we can build a strong friendship in the near future. Attached to this note is a map leading to the location where Chrollo retrieved his Nen. I’m looking forward to our next meeting._ ☺

  
_\--H_

 

Gon read through the letter one last time and checked the map. His stomach churned, and his throat felt dry. Hungry, he fell into the chair and sighed. Then he took a piece of toast with jam lathered on it and crunched it between his teeth.

  
It tasted like strawberries.


	2. Forbidden Bite

 

 It had already been three months.

There was no sign of the predatory clown anywhere since that night. Gon had repressed that experience so many times, but it always crawled back into his mind like a bug through a niche. A part of him still considered it a dream—no, a nightmare come to disrupt his sleep. Some nights he woke drenched in sweat and his heart fluttered miles per minute.

Even now, as he stood on the precipice of what appeared to be the edge of the world, Gon fought his sick desires back. He took an apple and prepared to sink his teeth into it to quell his shaking body.

“Oi, you gonna pay for that or what?”

Gon held the apple just before his lips and turned toward the merchant. “Sorry, how much?”

“300 Jenny.”

Gon reached into his pocket and frowned. His pockets had grown shallow. Even after so many years as a hunter, he had just enough to pay the man. He bit into the apple, letting the juices fall onto his tongue and send his taste buds wild. He hadn’t eaten for nearly two days.

Hisoka’s directions had led him far southwest into the heart of the jungle. Every night he spent under the stars, in the canopy, watching the moon and calculating his next day’s tasks. It felt strange being in the jungle and sleeping beneath a sky. Not that Gon was a foreigner to the outside, but it had been a long time since he’d slept outside so often. It felt nostalgic.

Gon followed the trail beyond the merchant’s outpost. The thick underbrush cloaked the trail, making it harder to track by eyesight alone. Something moved in his peripheral vision, and he froze to survey what it might have been. Seeing nothing, Gon resorted to another sense.

He pinched his nose, cracked the cartilage, and sniffed. The forest smelled of soggy wood and rainwater. No danger. He pressed on until nightfall when the forest had grown so dark Gon couldn’t even see his hands in front of him. He scaled the closest tree with the lowest branches. Sap stuck to his fingers, and he acquired a few splinters along the climb, but it was nothing new to him. Splinters were a fair trade for the hell he had been through for the past three months following the instructions Hisoka had given him.

Releasing a deep sigh, Gon settled on a branch about fifty feet from the ground, wrapped a protective rope around his body in case he shifted in his sleep and leaned back.

The night couldn’t have been more beautiful. It almost felt surreal considering his location. He had come to one of the most hostile and uncivilized jungles in the entire world, and only now did he take time off from worrying about his mission to admire the sky.

Out here, his phone had no reception. His one connection to the outside world had been robbed. While this should have disturbed him, Gon felt oddly relieved. Without the pestering voices of influence to bombard him, he had only his thoughts and the night sky. It was a good combination. One he missed after so many years traveling from place to place, always moving. Never taking time off to look around and acknowledge anything subtle. He felt he had abused his childish admiration for nature by convincing himself hunting was a task he’d enjoy. And enjoy he had, up until a few years ago.

Killua regaled him with a story of how he’d been forced into the wilderness during his assassin training. His father said he wouldn’t return until his son knew how to survive on his own. According to Killua, the first week had been the most treacherous. He ate things he didn’t know would make him sick and congested. He drank what seemed like clean water that had been infested with worms, and he couldn’t sleep because bugs would burrow into his skin and feast on his flesh. It all sounded too drastic to Gon, and he remembered asking his friend how he could have endured such torture for an entire month.

“I had only myself,” the white-haired boy explained. “If not me, then nobody. I knew that if I didn’t find someway, my father would find a starving, shriveled mass of skin and bones at best. So I took it upon myself to eat non-fruit-based food, drink from groundwater I’d dig up, and smear mud across my body so the parasites had no way to breathe. Eventually, I understood the ways of the wicked wild. But it took trial and error.”

Gon had similar stories to tell him when he’d wander away from home and traverse the woods nearby. But unlike Killua, Gon always had a choice of returning home and sleeping in a bed pressed and ready for him with clean sheets. He’d always have dinner waiting for him to devour and sate his hunger pains. As a child, Gon had no true concern for death. It felt alien to him. He’d witnessed death, but never to the caliber Killua had at that age. It was scary how things had changed since his childhood.

Now death prowled every niche Gon passed. It lied in wait like a predator stalking its prey. While he could keep it at bay with enough luck and skill, he knew he wouldn’t be able to evade it forever.

Sleep demanded his attention, but Gon had difficulty listening to it. Any small cry or twig snap sent his heart stuttering. The sky may have been beautiful tonight, but sometimes his natural fear had a habit of distracting him. The biting bugs didn’t help his cause either. If it weren’t the ominous sounds that would send him over the edge, it was the mosquitos.

Somehow, somewhere in between this madness, his eyes closed and he found a sliver of sleep.

And during this sleep he dreamed of hands on his body. Long fingernails trailed up and down his abs until they found shelter between his loins. A husky voice whispered in his ear. Then something wet wrapped around his cock and began to suck, sending his libido into frenzy. His body succumbed to endless pleasure. That is…until he woke up.

Gon pinched his nose and massaged his temples. His head ached, a sign that he hadn’t had enough sleep. The night remained hostile, and any sound spooked him. Gon tried shifting but couldn’t attain a suitable position. He felt the hard-on between his thighs.

“Damn it,” he mumbled.

He waited, hoping his body would somehow rid itself of the problem for him without any interference.

Nothing changed.

Tightening his jaw, Gon loosened the rope around his waist so he could unzip his pants and pull them down to release his erection. He didn’t jackoff as often as most, especially when he had other things like training and surviving to fill his mindset. It felt more like a duty rather than a habit or a way to pass the time. A slab of pre-cum rested on the head, and he rubbed his thumb across the skin. He bit his lip, tasting blood. He hated thinking this was the only way to fix his situation. But in the past, he never came as quickly with any other method. His stomach churned, imagining the person who taught him this method. To think a dream had resorted him to this. This had not been the first time. He’d had the same dream on and off for the past three months.

_You’re never going to forget this night, Gon. I’ll make sure of that._

Hisoka’s words still resonated true. Gon hadn’t forgotten that night. Neither his mind nor his body had the power to repress Hisoka’s spell over him. He leaned the back of his head against the tree truck and stroked himself as closely to how Hisoka had done as he could. The idea that the one person who managed to get him off so swiftly and effortlessly happened to be the one person he feared and disliked most in the world.

After a few strong strokes, his belly tightened and his legs went numb. Gon forced back the moan as he released his seed into his hand. He reached into his pocket and wiped himself off before pushing his flaccid penis back into his boxers and zipping his pants up.

His throat had become dry. Gon rummaged around inside his pack to find his canteen. A few drops of water wouldn’t sate him, so he unbuckled himself from the tree and climbed down, following his nose for the scent of fresh water. He caught it in the air and traversed some thick underbrush until the sound of rushing water hit his eardrums.

Gon hurried, clenching his canteen in his hand and feeling his mouth begin to salivate. When he finally reached the tree line, he looked upon a large stream of water falling off a cliff and into a pool below.

 _A waterfall_?

It seemed otherworldly. Gon dunked his canteen into the pool and drank most of its contents before deciding he wanted to use this place more than as a drinking area.

He pulled off his fatigues and flopped them on a rock nearby. Dipping his feet into the water first, he felt the cold run up his spine and extend to his limbs. Goose bumps encompassed his body. With every step, his body sunk farther and farther into the pool’s dark depths. Once the water reached his hips, Gon sucked in a deep breath and dived. Coldness pricked every corner of him for a few tough moments, but by the time he resurfaced, the chilling pain ceased and all he felt was satisfaction. He lied back and floated like a raft across the water. Somehow, a swim made him forget any danger he may be in. The bites he had sustained from bloodsucking bugs no longer itched, and he felt comfortable enough to fall asleep without fear of interruption. He didn’t want to leave. It was as if this place had some magical hold over him.

“Ah, there you are.”

Gon fluttered his eyes open and glanced around. He found nothing. Had his mind fooled him? He closed his eyes again and sighed, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

Accompanied by the sound of disrupted water, a voice like a serpent slithering through grass said, “Hello, Gon.”

This time, Gon shot up from his resting place and jerked his head toward the tree line. There, standing in his flamboyant attire, stood Hisoka, grinning. Gon rubbed his eyes, hoping he was seeing an apparition. But the image remained vivid. His chest tightened, and his heart sank into his stomach. The closest civilization sat at least twenty miles from this location. Not many dared go out this far without a map. If Hisoka truly stood before him, he must have tracked Gon during his time in the jungle.

“I almost didn’t recognize you,” he said. “It’s only been three months, but you look—” His animalistic eyes trailed up and down Gon’s body. “Healthy.”

“What do you want now?”

“Me? The same thing you do: just a dip in this pool under such a lovely night. Is that too much to ask?” He stepped to the edge of the water.

Gon gritted his teeth. “I know you’re lying.”

“Then what do you think I’m here for, Gon?”

Every time his name left Hisoka’s lips, he shuddered. Gon still hadn’t grown accustomed to it. It had almost as strong of a hold on him as Hisoka’s hands during their previous interaction. God, why was he thinking about such grotesque things now? Had he lost his mind? Gon shook his head in disgust. He still hadn’t answered the question. “Just say it. You knew I was coming here. You knew those directions were a fake. You probably wrote them yourself.”

Hisoka clapped. “Oh, Gon, the ever intelligent one. I thought that honor belonged to either Killua or Kurapika. How foolish of me.”

“Cut the bullshit. Do you want to fight or not?”

“Of course not. In fact…” Hisoka pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it to the side. His feet slipped out of his shoes with grace, and his thumbs pinched the interior of his pants. “…I would like to join you.” He pulled them down, and Gon adverted his eyes before they could see what sat between Hisoka’s thighs. His cheeks grew aflame, and his heart thundered.

He lowered himself into the water until it reached his collarbone, eying the rippling water as his adversary entered the pool. Then silence fell upon them as the ripples died.

Gon was afraid to turn around. His face still felt hot. If he dared look into those eyes, he’d imagine that encounter like it had happened last night. And the more he tried repressing it, the more his body heat rose.

“Gon.”

“ _HOLY SHIII—_!” Gon nearly jumped out of his skin. Hisoka’s voice sat right behind him. He scrambled to move away, but a hand snatched his arm and pulled him into a large, taut body. He fought the resistance, but arms curled around him like a blanket. He clammed up into a ball, the only remaining defense he knew, and shut his eyes.

“You’re so cute.”

“Shut up.”

Hot breath tickled the nape of his neck. “I’ve missed you.”

“Shut up!” Gon wiggled, hoping the water and his splashing might somehow free him from the fierce hold. It didn’t.

Fatigue hit him sooner than anticipated. He gasped as the arms tightened around his torso, drawing him deeper into Hisoka’s body until it felt like they’d melt into each other.  

“Now will you listen?”

Gon’s eyes remained shut. “What?”

A hand slid up to graze his nipple.

Gon flinched. “ _No_!”

“No?”

Gon bit his lip. “Why are you doing this?”

“Remember what I said last time, Gon,” Hisoka purred, kissing his shoulder and sending Gon’s mind swimming. “I want us to be friends.”

“Friends don’t do things like this.”

“I seriously think your body disagrees.” Hisoka took his pointer finger and thumb and pinched Gon’s nipple. The blood in Gon’s face traveled downward to a place he wished, at that moment, he didn’t have.

“Besides, you are most desirable when your stubborn mind refuses to give into your body’s wishes.”

Gon continued to fight, but with each kiss on his shoulder and neck, and each rub and pinch of his nipples, his body was beginning to betray him. Just like how it had last time. A primal fear swept over him, and Gon knew then that he had a choice to resist or accept this as another mistake in the long list of mistakes he had tallied over the years.

Hot wetness slid up the nape of his neck to his ear where a sharp but pleasurable pain hit his earlobe. The temperature of his body spiked as the red-haired demon’s tongue threatened to make him cum early.

Gon had the sudden thought that they were being watched. Hungry eyes lurked in every shadow among the trees. It felt like the forest mission during the Hunter Exam all over again. Participants had a badge, a symbol of weakness, attached to them to protect, and participants also had to acquire another badge from another player. Gon narrowly avoided dying. Ironically, his target had been Hisoka, who also saved him the trouble of losing his own badge. How things had changed since then. Sometimes, Gon wondered if that exam was responsible for what had become of their relationship now. Here. In this pool. Underneath a waterfall and a dark sky. Deep in the forest. Eyes. So many eyes. And they were looking down on him in judgment. But Gon had no method of escape. As much as his childish self screamed at him to not be a coward, to not give in to temptation, its fight was futile. Gon had already given himself to this beast. The beast had already stripped him of his innocence. It was only a matter of time until Hisoka branded him with his mark.

One of Hisoka’s hands grew tired monotonously rubbing and pinching Gon’s nipples and trailed south, beneath the water, to touch the erection between the teen’s thighs. Fingers curled around Gon’s shaft, and a thumb pressed against the head, sending electricity through Gon’s spine.

“You’re so hard.”

 _Of course I am, you fucking asshole_. Gon wanted to say, but the thought was cast aside by a rogue moan that somehow squeezed through his clenched teeth. Gon had succumbed to his body yet again.

Hisoka kissed his neck. “Good boy.”

Boy. Man. Teenager. It mattered not. Gon could have been ten years older, and Hisoka would still address him the same as he had when they first met. He’d always be a boy to the demon.

Gon’s frustration with himself started peeling away as waves of ecstasy pulsed across him, turning his innards upside-down. Each thoughtful rub of Hisoka’s thumb cracked his willpower.

“Gon,” the beast whispered. “Do you know what I’m going to do next?”

Gon struggled to answer while simultaneously fighting back from releasing everything into Hisoka’s hand. “W-what?”

His voice was practically in Gon’s head. “I’m going to fuck you tonight.”

The teen’s heart lurched. He thought Hisoka would wait until Gon had reawakened his Nen. Hisoka must have been impatient.

“But first—” Without any pause, Hisoka stood up, lifting Gon with him, his hand still firmly around Gon’s engorged erection. He waded to the edge of the pool where a large rock sat half-submerged and pushed Gon’s back against the rock so he faced Hisoka. Gon realized then that he wasn’t the only one excited and promptly adverted his eyes, but Hisoka reached up with his other hand to pull the teen’s face back to him. The redhead held him against the rock with his thighs. “First, we must prepare each other.”

Hisoka took his other hand again and pressed his middle and pointer fingers against Gon’s lips. Gon locked his teeth together.

“Open your mouth.”

Gon refused.

In response, Hisoka thumbed the head of Gon’s erection and buried his nail into the head’s hole. Gon gasped, and the redhead seized the opportunity, shoving not one but two fingers into Gon’s mouth. The teen narrowly avoided gagging and pulled his head back to prevent from doing so, but that only invited Hisoka to slide his fingers deeper.

For a moment, Gon froze.

“Wet them,” Hisoka said, his voice demanding but never rising above a whisper.

Gon started to move his tongue idly around. He didn’t dare look into Hisoka’s eyes for fear he might sink further into the grave he had dug for himself. He released a small whimper when he believed Hisoka’s fingers had been drenched enough in his saliva. A line of translucent, watery substance broke apart as Hisoka lowered the two fingers down the curve of Gon’s spine and between his ass cheeks.

Gon began to gasp again, but this time managed to hold about half of it from pouring out. He bit his lip, making it bleed. Hisoka noticed and ran his tongue across Gon’s bloody lips. The teen’s heart stuttered.

“Sexy.”

“Shut u— _AAAH._ ” He arched his spine as Hisoka inserted one finger inside him. Invading Gon with his own flesh for the first time. No foreign objects. Just Hisoka.

Hisoka swirled his finger around, and Gon jolted each time the finger slid over his prostate. Hisoka’s other hand still thumbed his erection, and Gon felt euphoria rise until his body was about to collapse like a building.

But Hisoka released a grunt and pressed his thumb over the erection’s head, preventing Gon’s essence from escaping.

“ _Don’t_!” Gon squealed. The constant stimulation from behind him coupled with his urgent need to ejaculate sent his mind and body into a state of hysteria. “His…Hisoka.” He said it. He actually said it.

The red-haired demon’s eyes sparkled, and his lips parted. Even he hadn’t expected to hear his name from Gon’s lips. “Gon.” Before another moan or cry could reach through Gon’s clenched teeth, Hisoka leaned over and kissed him like he wanted to devour the sound, to contain it for himself, to make sure nobody else but he could possess it. He slid another finger inside the teen.

Gon’s body heaved again, desperate to cum. But every time he tried, Hisoka held him from reaching his high. Drips of pre-cum bubbled beneath Hisoka’s thumb and slid down Gon’s shaft.

Finally, the redhead cooed, “You need to be patient. I want us to enjoy this together.” Still holding Gon’s erection with one hand, Hisoka removed his fingers from inside the teen, pushed on his shoulder to lower Gon a few inches, and turned his attention onto Hisoka’s own throbbing erection. “Suck it.”

Gon tensed. The entire time, he had done his best to keep his eyes off the engorged organ between Hisoka’s thighs. It was larger than his, and a chill ran down his spine when imagining how such a thing could fit inside him. 

“If you don’t, it will hurt.”

Faced with no other option, Gon leaned down. Inches away, he thought honesty might help him somehow. “I’ve never done this before.”

“I’ll teach you.” He pressed his erection against Gon’s cheek. “Now open your mouth.”

Gon did so and squeezed his eyes shut as Hisoka’s length entered his mouth. A sense of fullness swept over him. When Hisoka hit the back of his throat, he recoiled, but the redhead snatched his hair to prevent him from escaping and released a groan of intolerance.

For a while, Gon held Hisoka in his mouth, unchanged.

“Use your tongue.”   

Gon swished his up and down the shaft, feeling a pulsating vein against his tongue. A sound of endearment rolled up the back of Hisoka’s throat, and Gon squinted his eyes open to see the redhead’s eyes closed and his head titled back. A soft smile crossed Hisoka’s face. He stroked Gon’s hair through with his still damp fingers and continued thumbing the head of Gon’s erection as he began to thrust. The teen’s loins were ready to burst. Pain mixed with pleasure, and he couldn’t hold it in for much longer. He feared that if he did, his body would explode.

“Hish…o…” he tried to say, but his mouth was too full. Streams of saliva ran down his chin. His legs shook violently.

Hisoka grunted. “Together, Gon.”

His thumb slid off Gon’s erection, and Gon released everything he had saved into the air. Simultaneously, Hisoka released his load into the back of the teen’s mouth, causing Gon to gag and pull back, ripping bits of hair off his head. He spit and coughed, swallowing a bit of the bitter, salty taste. Gon felt it trickle down his throat and into his stomach. He shuddered.

He dried his face with the heel of his hand. Anger swept over him. “You came in my mouth, you bastard.”

Hisoka sighed. “Don’t think you didn’t enjoy it, Gon.” The red-haired demon nodded to Gon’s loins where his essence smeared across his lower abdomen and thighs. Hisoka slid a digit up the teen’s belly and then cleaned his finger off with his tongue. His predatory gaze never left Gon’s.

Gon’s heart pounded, and his face flushed. As much as he wanted to call Hisoka all the insults in the book, a part of him couldn’t deny how fucking horny Hisoka’s look made him. The look wasn’t new. It had been with Gon every time they met. Gon realized then that the redhead had ensnared him long ago. It was only a matter of time before this encounter transpired.

“Look, Gon,” Hisoka said, coiling his fingers around the teen’s shaft like a serpent and rubbing his own half-hard cock against it. “Look at what we do to each other. Our bodies desire each other.” He leaned into Gon’s ear and licked his neck. “Let us reward them.”

Before Gon could say anything, Hisoka flipped him over so Gon hovered over the rock while his hands anchored him. Hisoka held his hip with one hand and returned his attention to Gon’s rear with the other.

Gon jolted when he felt the two fingers inside of him again, rubbing against his prostate. His cock twitched, hardening. A wet, slippery sound came out, and something dripped down his leg that he knew wasn’t water. The fingers slipped out and were supplanted by something hot and thick.

Gon’s body went taut as the hot thickness pressed against his entrance. Gon wanted to run. He wanted to leave this place right now and never return. Never swim under this waterfall again. He would rather dive deep into the pool and drown himself. He shook, and Hisoka steadied him by squeezing his hand against the teen’s hip. A growl escaped the red-haired demon, startling Gon.

“Relax,” Hisoka hissed.

And then, slowly but surely, Gon obeyed. His teeth gritted together as the hot flesh continued to enter him. A tearing feeling erupted in his back, and he fought a cry from exploding out. _Deep breaths_ , he thought. _Deep breaths. Oh, God, it hurts. Fuck_! A portion of the cry squeezed out in a whimper.

Hisoka kissed his spine, and Gon wasn’t sure if it was meant as an apology or to mark him now that he had officially claimed all that Gon was as his own. Either way, it did little to quell the pain.

“Gon,” Hisoka’s voice spoke like ice. “I’m going to move now.”

“No— _aaah._ ”

Hisoka thrust just enough that a gasp released through Gon’s lips. Gon hunched over, pressing his forehead against the rock for some leverage, hoping that would somehow help. Thick, squishy sounds entered his ears, and his legs trembled. A part of him felt pain while the other part felt pleasure. His body had become both traumatized and stimulated, a strange combination not even he could fully comprehend. His erection pulsed, and Hisoka seemed to notice, wrapping his hand around it once more and stroking it. After a few minutes of indecisiveness, Gon’s body grew accustomed to the feeling of Hisoka within him. Some more patience, and the tolerance evolved into bliss.

Gon moaned.

A chortle came from Hisoka. “You see? We’re connected. Now and forever, my precious Gon.” He leaned his stomach on Gon’s back and nibbled on the teen’s earlobe. “Forever.”

 _Forever_ , Gon echoed in his mind.

The thrusts grew more intense to where Gon latched one hand to Hisoka’s leg and used the other as a barrier between his head and the rock, to prevent the redhead from fucking him too hard that he might graze himself on the granite. His insides swelled up like a balloon ready to pop. His heart pounded. Drips of sweat beat from his forehead, and he brushed them away against his arm. The trusts grew so powerful that Gon feared his might break in half like a twig. He was prepared to explode.

“Together, Gon,” Hisoka’s voice sliced through a grunt.

Gon cried as all of him released against the rock. His insides jellified, and he grew limp as Hisoka shuddered against him, letting his seed pour into Gon, filling him up with heat and desire.

For a moment, the two stood there, still as one.

Hisoka pulled out, and Gon felt warmth slide down his inner thighs and legs. He sunk down into the water, letting it purify him, though he knew any purification would be fruitless at this point. A sigh released his lips, and overwhelming regret burned inside him, heating up his already sweaty body. He had done the unthinkable, and he had enjoyed it.

Arms wrapped around him, and Gon tensed. Hisoka pulled the teen into him and whispered, “You’re mine, Gon. Now and always.”

What could he say? Throw a few cursed words at the red-haired demon? Tell him this was the first and last time they’d ever be this close? Any kind of rebuttal seemed pointless. The lion had caught the gazelle. It had fed on its flesh. Devoured it down to the bone, leaving nothing but a skeleton.

Hisoka buried his face into the nape of Gon’s neck and breathed in his scent. “Let the morning never come.”

And, strangely, as his eyelids weakened and fatigue consumed him, Gon wished the same. In the morning he’d return to reality. In the morning, he’d face the consequences of his foolishness.

* * *

When morning snuck through the canopy, Gon awoke at the edge of the waterfall alone. The sounds of the jungle helped ease him out of unconsciousness and back into the world where he lay naked on a bed of moss. Nearby, folded as if new, rested his fatigues.

Gon gathered his clothes and searched for a secondary object—a note. Anything that Hisoka had left as a reminder of his stay.

But Gon found nothing.

He winced and rubbed his lower back. Hisoka had left a reminder, but it was one Gon wouldn’t be able to prove.

As he prepared to leave, something pricked his skin. Gon checked the source and noticed the hair on his arm standing up. Squinting his eyes, he examined what looked like a transparent cloak over his skin. His eyes widened, stunned.

The cloak dissipated, and his hair lowered.

Gon could think of only one reason: _Nen_?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope this was worth the wait. One more after this and the trilogy will be done. I have plans for a potential spin-off with Gon x Killua. Also, stay tuned for a longer work I will be serializing soon based on another popular anime (hint: an American adaptation was just released of it on Netflix). 
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts: favorite quote, passage, detail, etc. in the comments. I’m still taking requests!!!


	3. Forbidden Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, here's the final chapter of the Forbidden trilogy. Thank you so much for all the feedback and support. If you've enjoyed this, make sure to stick around for other short fic/one-shots and a spin-off of this I have planned!

If Gon had learned anything in the past month, it was that he had become a traitor.

The word burned his insides like he had swallowed coal, where it remained within him. No matter how much he drank to cure himself, he couldn't wash it away. Running fingers through his mane of hair, Gon assumed the only treatment was either to kill himself or accept it the seven poisonous letters.

It was a blistering, hot day, and it seemed like an eternity had passed since he ventured through any civilization. After a month, he hadn't found any additional leads to reawakening his Nen. The last time he felt a sliver of hope, the feeling lasted only a few seconds.

Stores lined the promenade, selling goods of the upmost rarity and taste. Gon's lips moistened as his nose inhaled the sweet aroma of baked goods from a nearby stand. But he knew very well that anything sold on this street was far out of his compensation zone. He had sacrificed the last sums of money in his pockets for travel fair and cheap food.

Anytime he walked by a stall and a merchant locked eyes with him, he swiftly but kindly turned them down with a weak smile and a gesture of his hand. Gon never liked saying no to people. And perhaps that was why he had found himself in the predicament he was in.

He had come to this city mainly to find work. Not hunter work, but labor of a different kind—a safer kind.  _There must be a billboard somewhere in the midst of all this chaotic bartering_ , he thought.

Gon quickened his pace to avoid being pulled aside and offered something he couldn't afford. A sea of body heat stood between him and the city chapel, where postings usually could be found. The throng jostled him along until he gathered enough courage and strength to push through. Some people gave him sharp glances and one even cursed his way, but Gon pressed on. This was not the time or place to involve himself in unnecessary confrontation.

Once he reached the chapel, he approached a priest.

"Excuse me, but where can I find job postings?"

The priest pointed him in the correct direction, and soon Gon stood before a billboard covered in letters seeking aid. He sifted through them with a careful eye, abandoning any that called for a hunter's assistance.

He finally decided on a job as a stocker that paid modestly. He followed the posting's directions to a bakery down the road.

Gon opened the door, and a bell chimed. "Hello?" He examined the vicinity of pastries resting in a nearby display case and the aroma was almost as tantalizing and punishing as when he strolled through the city's marketplace.

A figure came out of the dark, startling him. The baker crossed his arms over his chest. "Can I help you?"

Gon lifted the posting. "I'm here about the stocking job."

The baker's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, forgive me. Yes, thank you. I forgot I posted that." He came around the side of the display case to shake Gon's hand. "You're quite muscular. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Are you a traveler?"

"Something like that, yes."

The baker's eyes narrowed. "A hunter?"

Gon hesitated. A wave of images overflowed him, and his knees buckled. An obscured face with a Cheshire smile invaded his thoughts. A few deep breaths helped steady him before he could collapse. He shook his head. No, sir."

"Hmm, you took me for one." He shrugged. "Anyway. How comfortable are you with heavy lifting?"

"I suppose it depends on the weight, sir," Gon replied. "But I'm fairly capable of lifting more than most people."

The baker nodded, pleased. "All right. I have some flour bags I need to transfer. Do you mind helping me?"

Gon nodded, and the baker led him to the back room where boxes and boxes of supplies rested. The baker opened a few to reveal several large flour bags to the teen. Gon had maintained a regular workout regime that included weight training and cardio. Even a large bag like this didn't seem as threatening to him as it would to someone else.

"Go on, let me see if you can handle it."

Gon steadied his breathing once again and planted his feet firmly on the ground. He clutched the bag on either side, digging his nails into the fabric, feeling the powder beneath. Flexing, he pulled on the bag. It didn't budge. He pulled again. Still nothing.

In his peripheral vision, the baker pursed his lips.

Gon repositioned himself and clenched his teeth. When he tried this time, the bag lifted, and he narrowly avoided losing balance as he threw it over his shoulder. "Where do you want this?"

The baker nodded to a rack. "Over there will do."

Gon hauled the bag over as instructed and dropped it.

"Just stack them as you go," the baker said. "I need a couple dozen of them on the rack at least."

Gon spent the rest of the afternoon hauling bags back and forth. His spine ached along the way. Once the baker returned, Gon hauled well over two hundred bags onto the rack. He wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and fanned himself.

"Wow," the baker said, resting his hands on his waist. "I think you've passed the test."

Gon smiled, relieved.

During the next few weeks, he continued this routine. Eventually, building in confidence and finding other opportunities around the store. One day, the baker called him into the front.

"We have a delivery, Gon," he said, planting a box on the display counter in front of the teen. "I need you to do this. Here's the address." He slid a piece of paper toward him.

Gon read the directions, pocketed the piece of paper, and placed the box inside a bag. "All right. I'll be back soon, Gramps."

The baker grumbled at the nickname but waved him off regardless. "Safe travels."

Gon traversed back roads and alleyways to reach the designated spot. He stood before a five-star hotel that nearly reached the clouds. The room he was instructed to drop off the box sat far above in the hundreds.

Beyond the receptionist desk, he took the elevator to the room's level. Gon walked down the long hallway and knocked on Room 104. He waited as the bag in his hand grew heavy, and he had to change hands. He knocked again with more force. When no answer followed, he considered two things: one, a false address, or two, the client wasn't home. Should he leave the bag on the doorknob? No, that seemed stupid. He should just return to the bakery.

 _Well, that was a waste of time_.

Upon his return, Gon ambled in through the front door and sighed. "Hey, Gramps, nobody was there so I decided to…" The room was pitch black, not the way he had left it, and Gon knew it was far too early for closing time. Something steely entered his nose. Within the thin light, a dark mass sat above the display case. Gon's body instantly went taut, and his hand shook as he felt for the switch.

He found it and flicked the light on. The bag slid out of his grasp.

The sight that stood in front of him could rival his experiences with the chimera ants. The baker's headless cadaver hung from the rafters, using his intestines as rope to secure it in place. His belly had been sliced open and the rest of his organs had been scattered around the store. On the display counter, surrounded by several colorful cupcakes, rested his head and something between his teeth. Gon fought his fear with curiosity to approach and pull the card from the baker's teeth. His heart pounded as he flipped it over.

All the contents in his stomach threated to pour out of his mouth right then and there. Gon's knees buckled, and his mind swam.

It was the joker card.

The card slipped from his hand, and Gon swirled around, prepared to run out the door, but a familiar face stood before him, blocking his path. He didn't need to say the name for his body to react in the way he anticipated. He dropped to his knees as his mouth hung open. Then a rush of ire flowed into his blood, boiling it. He leapt for the one who stood in his way with little concern for his own safety. Blind rage consumed him.

But the anger was short lived. A fearsome jab to the gut knocked him out cold, and he drifted into darkness and a pair of deadly arms.

* * *

 Upon awakening, Gon met the baker's dull eyes. A scream escaped his throat, piercing his ears. When he tried to sit up, a strong weight prevented him from doing so.

"That's quite a voice you have, Gon." Hisoka hovered above him and rummaged a finger inside his ear, wincing. "I thought you'd be happier to see me after such a wait."

"You fucking  _bastard_!" Gon clenched his teeth together. "I'll fucking kill you. I  _swear_  it— _mmmh_!" But his threat had been devoured by a thick kiss, doused with a slippery tongue that seized his own and made it dance in perfect harmony. Gon wiggled his head and kicked, doing anything in his immobile state to release him from this torture.

Hisoka groaned beneath the kiss and bit Gon's bottom lip in what could have been retaliation. Gon tasted blood, and the metallic flavor paralyzed him long enough for the redhead to regain control in earnest. As one hand gripped the teen's arms over his head, the other slid between his loins and wrapped his fingers around Gon's cock. Gon hadn't realized until that moment that he had been completely stripped of his clothes. The teen's back arched, and he released a muffled moan, which he instantly regretted for it only seemed to encourage the Beast more.

Hisoka's thumb rubbed the head of his cock while his other fingers clenched Gon's shaft with a firm but also pleasurable tightness. He finally broke away from the kiss, giving the teen time to gasp for oxygen. But the pause didn't last as long as Gon wished, for Hisoka was already working on nibbling his nipples. Gon pressed his lips together and shut his eyes to avoid giving into ecstasy but to no avail. His mind fogged up.

"Don't fight it, Gon," Hisoka cooed. "You know you've missed this. Your body certainly has. Just accept it."

"Fuck you," he hissed. "There's…no way I'd accept you."

Hisoka's grip around his shaft became sharp. Gon let out a whine when he felt one of the redhead's nails dig into the sensitive skin between his thighs.

But after seeing the baker, he imagined the poor man's last moments: No inkling at first of who had stepped into his store, and then an inexplicable sense of fear washed over him as those demonic eyes looked at him—through him, rather. Studying him. And despite what he might have said to the red-haired demon, the end came anyway. And it was slow and painful and terrifying.

Tears welled in Gon's eyes. He had done this. The only reason Gramps was dead was because of him. He had let this monster follow him and take him at his convenience without truly fighting back. His weak-mindedness led to someone else's demise. Gon only had himself to blame.

Hisoka's skillful hand and tongue drew Gon closer and closer to the edge until he stood on the precipice of his euphoria. His mind couldn't focus on his guilt for long. The heat rose in his body, and his back arched. A loud moan slipped between his lips, and the world became a haze for a few breathless moments.

"You came so fast," Hisoka said, amused.

Instead of a harsh retort, Gon turned his head when the red-haired demon lowered his. But he instantly regretted doing so as Hisoka claimed his neck with wet kisses and a few prickling nibbles. Then he sucked on Gon's skin, and Gon shook his head vehemently to fight him off from marking him. Too late.

"You're mine, Gon. Accept it."

Even in the dim light, Gon could see the outline of his adversary's naked torso. His abs created ripples along his ivory-colored abdomen, and his yellow eyes glowed with lust. It was no secret to Gon that he both feared and desired those eyes. His own sickening fantasies from their last encounter crawled into his brain like a parasitic bug. The memories became fresh, and his cock became hard. This was not what he wanted mentally, but his physical being refused to comply. As if his mind and body had become locked in a tug-of-war for the third time. In the previous two instances, his body had proven victorious.

His skin had yearned for this ever since Hisoka branded him with his seed. Gon knew that the longer he let the Beast convince him, the more likely he would fall prey to his advances again.

Two defining factors kept him afloat: The baker's body still laid hanging in the front of the store. And his head rested next to him, chastising Gon for being absent when Hisoka had stepped through the door.

Gon released a gasp when Hisoka's mouth wrapped around his shaft, flicking his tongue back and forth against Gon's member. In this new position, he pulled Gon's arms down over his head and across his chest. The teen cringed, but despite his situation, he noticed something he hadn't ever before.

In the faint light, a scar reached across the back of Hisoka's left shoulder. The wound seemed recent, still scabbed over in parts. With the redhead's attention lowered onto Gon's cock, he had unintentionally exposed the one vulnerability Gon assumed he'd abandoned—his mortality.

Hisoka may have looked like the humanoid equivalent of a demonic monstrosity. He may have had a tendency to kill for pleasure and sport. He may have tricked Gon into narrowly killing himself several times. But he was still just as capable of succumbing to death as a boy who had lost his Nen was.

All the bliss in his body wavered. Gon sat his head up and said, "Stop. I'm not doing this. Not with you anymore."

Hisoka was still fixated on the teen's loins.

Gon raised one foot and pushed the redhead back by his shoulder. "Enough. I'm done. Get  _off_."

Hisoka's face left Gon's lower regions, and his animalistic eyes gazed up at him. His mouth turned downward. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying no."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. If you think I am then you'd might as well kill me now," Gon said with a bite in his tone. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. You can't control me. I won't let you do this again." He sat up, hiking his knees to his stomach. "Whatever this was between us is over. I don't need you." And with complete certainty, he finished with, " _You're_  the one who needs  _me_."

The Beast paused. A fire seemed to burn in his hellish pupils that Gon couldn't stray from. If he dared advert his eyes, he'd forfeit everything he had just said. His body would return to the shadows, submitting itself to the Beast's grasp once and forever more. Gon feared if that happened, he'd never be able to resurface from the darkness.

Hisoka kept his gaze on him as he slipped his weight off the teen and collected his clothing from somewhere in the room. Gon listened to zipping and a belt fasted and watched Hisoka's silhouette move across the room. It seemed like he was preparing to leave.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

Hisoka froze until he appeared like a statue. Then his mouth crawled up into a smile. "Now why would I do that? It's more fun watching you suffer." He nodded to the baker's head.

Gon briefly glanced at the fleshy bust. Heat rose in his face. A tingling sensation cloaked his skin like a blanket. "Hisoka," he said before the beast could melt into the shadows completely. "When I regain my Nen, I promise I will be the one to kill you."

The crooked smile on the redhead's face seemed to grow even thicker. "My precious, Gon. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Within moments, Hisoka evaporated into nothing.

When he knew the danger was over, Gon curled his arms around his legs and sobbed into his knees.

* * *

 The next few days dragged on. Gon couldn't bring the baker's death publicly for fear he'd be considered a suspect. Therefore, he quietly buried the old man in the outskirts of the city where the forest lay thick. Gon clapped his palms together and mumbled a soft prayer he had learned from his travels, along with a plea for forgiveness. Tears poured down his cheeks, and he fought to wipe them away. But they were stronger than him.

The baker had no relatives to Gon's knowledge and thus no one came to claim the bakery. What he didn't bury with the baker he left in an anonymous note hung on the front door. Whoever saw the note wouldn't find Gon. There was nothing left for him here but troubled thoughts and disturbing memories. So he turned his back to the store and headed for the city gates. His next destination, he didn't know, perhaps the farther he wandered the more likely he'd find his answers. The world was endless exploration and fraught with danger. And somewhere within this tempest of wonder and horrors, he'd meet his end, but not before Hisoka would.


End file.
